


Cookies and Cohabitation

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [113]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Diamond Earring, Dirty Sweatshirt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grandma's Cookie Recipe, Kissing, Moving In Together, Omens & Portents, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Claire returns home to cookies and a sign.





	Cookies and Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted grandma's cookie recipe, dirty sweatshirt, diamond earring.

The light was on in the kitchen when Claire got home.

"Darcy?" she called, hanging up her coat and breathing in the heavenly smell of cookies.

"In here, babe," Darcy called back.

Claire found her girlfriend scooping cookie dough onto a cookie sheet, so she wrapped her arms around Darcy's waist and kissed her shoulder. "Giving you a key to my place was the best decision I ever made," she confessed.

"I see how it is," Darcy said. "You just want me for my gran's cookie recipe."

"I am clearly kissing  _ you _ , not the cookies," Claire replied, and proved her point.

"I'll allow it," Darcy decided after Claire made sure she was adequately kissed. "Go take off your dirty scrubs and put on your dirty sweatshirt. It's cookie o'clock."

Claire released her and headed for the bedroom. "What else is on the schedule?"

"Naptime," Darcy told her. "Then lunch, then falling asleep together on the couch while we pretend to watch a movie we've both seen a million times, then a shower—which could be a solo or team event; it's up to you—and then more naps."

Claire pulled on her favorite lazy Friday wear and tossed her work clothes in the hamper. She knew she'd have to squeeze laundry in somewhere in Darcy's strict schedule of spending as much time together as possible.

"Oh, I forgot," Darcy said when Claire returned to the kitchen. "I found that this morning when I was cleaning." She nodded at the counter next to the refrigerator.

"When you were—insomnia baking  _ and _ insomnia cleaning, babe? What time did you get here?"

Darcy shrugged. "Two? But you have cookies, your drapes have been vacuumed, and bonus earring, so..."

Claire frowned.  _ Earring? _ She approached the counter, picked up the item in question, and gasped.

"What is it?" Darcy called when Claire ran back into the bedroom. "Claire?"

"I'll be right back!" Claire replied, yanking open a dresser drawer. 

The earring was one of a pair that Claire had bought for Darcy months back. She had been planning to gift them when she asked Darcy to move in with her, but since one of them had gone missing the second she brought them home, she took it as an omen and put the cohabitation idea on the back burner.

But now... If the fact that  _ Darcy _ had found this earring wasn't a sign, then Claire didn't know  _ what _ was.

"Yes!" Claire spotted the earring box in the back of her sock drawer and pulled it out, replacing the missing earring on the card so that both diamonds sparkled up at her.

"You okay?" Darcy asked when Claire returned.

"Wonderful," Claire told her. She waited for Darcy to put the cookies in the oven and set the timer before holding out the earrings.

"You have two now," Darcy observed when she turned around.

"They're for you," Claire explained.

Darcy blinked, surprised. “Oh, wow, I—”

"Move in with me."

Darcy's surprise went up a notch; her mouth fell open.

"You sleep better here," Claire reminded her. "You like my oven better than the one at your place. And you like an apartment with me in it better than one without." She stepped closer and put her arms around Darcy. "Move in with me."

"Yeah," Darcy said, finding her voice. "I will."

"I love you," Claire told her, after they shared a celebratory kiss.

"I love you too," Darcy replied, grinning giddily. "We're really doing this?"

"We really are," Claire said with a nod. " _ You _ found the earrings, so it was time."

"I see how it is," Darcy said, leaning against her. "You just want me for my insomnia cleaning."

"I want you for a lot more than that, and you know it," Claire told her, and helped herself to a cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171698646983/cookies-and-cohabitation)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
